1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic cruising control apparatus for controlling a distance between the preceding vehicle on the same lane and this vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automatic cruising control apparatus for controlling a distance between the preceding vehicle on the same lane and this vehicle by controlling the throttle and the brake is known.
Such a prior art automatic cruising control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 61-175130. This prior art automatic cruising control apparatus detects the distance between the preceding vehicle on the same lane and this vehicle (inter-vehicle distance) by an ultrasonic radar or the like and controls the throttle valve and the brake in accordance with the variation of the inter-vehicle distance.
An automatic braking apparatus disclosed in Japanese patent application provisional publication No. 5-310108 controls the braking pressure in accordance with deviation of the deceleration of the vehicle from the target deceleration calculated from the relation to the target in front of the vehicle.
Moreover, an automatic cruising control apparatus for maintaining the velocity of the vehicle by controlling the throttle valve in accordance with the deviation of the actual velocity from the predetermined velocity value is known.
Moreover, Japanese patent publication No. 2606218 discloses an automatic cruising apparatus which decelerates the vehicle in response to a deceleration command by applying a brake oil pressure to hydraulic actuators, wherein an upper limit of deceleration is specified.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,551 discloses an indicating arrangement for a distance warning system in motor vehicles which are equipped with measuring and evaluating devices for determining the distance of the vehicle to an obstacle disposed in front thereof and for determining the approach velocity to this vehicle; a desired value is thereby derived from the determined values for the brake deceleration necessary for the avoidance of a collision and an actual value is determined from the actual deceleration values attained during the braking operation whereby only the difference or the ratio of desired and actual value is thereby indicated to the driver.